


And nothing else happens, it's fine

by amoama



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Drabble Day 2019, F/M, prompt: sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: A quiet night in Nashville. For the prompt: sleepy.





	And nothing else happens, it's fine

In her room Maddie is staring at her phone, probably waiting for a text from Clay. Daphne is getting annoyed, wanting her sister’s attention, but their back and forth is barely an argument. Deacon is in the music room, his fingers worrying at his guitar in intriguing and heart-stopping ways. Rayna feels sleepy. She has been handling minor Highway 65 crises all week and now she’s home and all is briefly, blissfully quiet. She has no energy to write or play but she slides onto the sofa beside Deacon, lays her head on his shoulder, and gratefully closes her eyes.


End file.
